Riding in a cab
by KendraPendragon
Summary: Smut-fic about a consulting detective, a pathologist, a cab, dirty laundry and what a highly functioning sociopath can make of that.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello and a happy 2013 to everyone. So, this has been on my computer for a while and I was unsure if to post it. It was just an idea that popped into my head a while ago and I have to admit it was a lot more erotic in my head. Damn language barrier. Still I hope some of you enjoy this little smut-fic. Can there ever be enough of it? :)

~oOOo~

Molly supressed a yawn as she flung her bag over her shoulder. It was past 3 a.m. and she was more than exhausted. As always, she swore herself that this had been the last time she went out in the middle of the night to help Sherlock, even though she already knew that she would do it again.

Tired as hell she stepped out into the night. The warm summer air wasn't refreshing but was welcome nonetheless. As she looked out for a cab, Sherlock appeared at her side.

„Already called one. Should be here any minute. I don't mind to share."

_Which is the least you can do after you dragged me out here in the middle of the bloody night, moron!_

One of these days, Molly should really say something like this to him. Well, not tonight...or today. She was too tired, she told herself.

„Thanks" she replied instead and gave into her body's need to stretch. „Have you solved the case?"

Sherlock just nodded. He obvioulsy didn't feel the need to talk. Or maybe he just didn't want to talk to her. Horrible at conversations, he once had said to her. She had wanted to reply that day that she was only horrible conversating with _him _because he made her feel like a mouse, but, like so many other things, she hadn't said that, either.

Luckily, the cab arrived a minute later. Sherlock opened the door for her and she wanted to climb in when she saw that almost half the cab was filled with bags of laundry.

„Sorry, folks. It' laundry night and I was already off duty when the call came to pick you guys up", the driver excused himself. Molly sighed inwardly.

„You take the cab, Sherlock. I go back inside and call another one", she offered when Sherlock was suddenly standing behind her, already pushing her into the cab.

„Don't be ridiculous, Molly. You don't need much space anyway with your underdeveloped body."

_Hit below the belt, Mister!_

Molly faught the urge to punch Sherlock in the face and blushed instead. She hated that she still did it, even after all those years they've known each other, after all the thousands of insults.

Sherlock pushed a shrieking Molly into the cab and into the pile of dirty laundry before climbing inside and closing the door.

Molly tried to find a place to sit, yanking her skirt out from under Sherlock's bum. Both of them were trying to get comfortable while the cab started driving. Sherlock had given the cabbie the address when Molly still had her head buried in a blue sweater.

Molly was squished between the bags and Sherlock. She pressed her knees together and folded her hands in her lap, but it still was damn uncomfortable.

„You are bigger than I thought, Molly Hooper", Sherlock commented impatiently and Molly seriously thought of talking back when he unexpectantly laid an arm around her and pulled her against his frame. Molly's heartbeat accelerated and she felt another blush creep up her cheeks. His arm had disappeared into the laundry, but she could feel it against her own arm, his hand pressed against her hip. Sherlock noticed her frozen posture and rolled his eyes.

„I can feel your heartbeat against my side, Molly. I thought you were past this childish crush."

_Why can't he just shut the fuck up?_

Molly decided not to reply and kept her eyes fixed on her hands which clutched the skirt so hard that the knuckles where white.

„Since when are you wearing skirts?" Sherlock asked. This was when she noticed her hands had pulled up her skirt past her knees while kneating the fabric.

„It was a gift from Mary", Molly replied hoarsly and tried to pull her skirt down without attracting attention. She should have known that it was useless. She heard him snort before he said with clear amusement in his voice:

„Afraid I will molest you in the cab, Molly?"

_Gosh, I will kill him. One of these days, I will!_

It was silent for a couple of minutes before Sherlock started shifting again. He hissed and moved his arm, pressing her against him even more.

„My arm fell asleep. I can't get it out. Be at least a little helpful, Molly" he snapped and she tried to make space for his arm, but it didn't seem to be enough. After a few seconds, Sherlock made a noise which should state his impatience, grabbed her waist with his free arm and with one powerful movement lifted her onto his lap. Molly shrieked again when she felt her back pressed against his chest and his breath on her neck. Sherlock yanked his arm out and shook it in order to make the blood start flowing through it again. He pumped with his hand while he completely ignored Molly on his lap. She, on the other hand, couldn't feel anything else but him. She felt his body heat against her back, butt and flanks, his hair brushed against her temple as he looked down at his arm and his scent was slowing wrapping around her. He smelled amazing, fresh, clean and a little musky, with a pinch of something that was unique Sherlock.

Sherlock let his arm sink and Molly wanted to crawl off his lap and back on the seat, but his other arm was still locked around her waist.

„Ehm...Sherlock?" Molly asked and looked up.

„It is much more comfortable if we just stay like this."

Molly couldn't believe what she was hearing. He saw her gaping at him and rolled his eyes.

„We will need another 25 minutes before we arrive at your flat and I refuse to let my extremeties fall asleep again. Just sit still...no, wait..."

Sherlock started shifting beneath her, pulling her waist against his. His lips were close to her ear when he whispered:

„Spread your legs."

Molly's heart stopped beating and she froze again. A shiver ran down her spine and warmth spread between her legs.

„Do as I say."

She still couldn't move. He was too close, his lips brushing her ear...and his manhood pressed against her bum.

„You're hurting me, Molly."

Another shiver ran up and down her spine when she realized what he meant. Carefully, she spread her legs and with that lifted some weight off his private parts.

„Thank you" he said and Molly swallowed hard before she nodded.

This was unbelievable.

_Maybe I'm dreaming_, she wondered. _It has to be a dream, for there is no way this is actually happening. Me sitting on Sherlock bloddy Holmes' lap. Impossible!_

Unfortunately, it all felt real. Very, very real. His warmth and his scent drove her crazy. She sat straight up, trying to avoid him as much as possible. But after several minutes, her back ached and she shifted uncomfortably.

„I don't mind you resting your back against me, Molly. I am quite comfortable like this and I don't know a reason why you shouldn't be comfortable, too."

_Yeah, because you have no idea how much it turns me on to sit on you, you idiot!_

She was aroused. She could feel the heat between her spreaded legs, only covered by her briefs. More body contact wouldn't improve her situation, so she refused to give in.

That was until he said: „Don't be a child, Molly."

_I'm just trying to be a lady!_

Molly almost laughed at that thought. Who was she kidding? They both knew she couldn't master a ladylike grace, not even if her life was at stake. So why bother?

Her back really hurt now and she decided that it was stupid to have a stiff back tomorrow just because of Sherlock Holmes.

So, after a deep breath, she leaned back and carefully rested against him. It was a relief and her back was more than thankful.

Even though her heart was beating fast, she tried to relax, which wasn't very easy with her cheek brushing against his every time the car was rocking.

It felt so good and at the same time terrifying to be so close to him. Molly lost herself in her fantasies, dreaming of a Sherlock who pulled her onto his lap because he wanted, no, needed to be close to her, feel her, kiss her, make love to her. She sighed inwardly.

_Never going to happen, Molly. Never. You're just imagining Sherlock's hand caressing your thigh. Just glance down and you'll see..._

Her train of thoughts stopped when she glanced down and saw his slender fingers lazily circling over her thigh. Molly stopped breathing and a jolt rushed through her body, making her womanhood twitch.

_Oh my God! Oh my God! Sherlock is stroking my thigh!_

Her brain wasn't able to produce any other thought for almost a minute. Then she carefully glanced up at him. He was still looking out of the window, like he wasn't even aware of doing it.

_What shall I do? Should I say something? ...Why on eart would you do that? It feels so good! ...But he doesn't want to do it. He's just lost in thought. It's not fair to enjoy it. ...I give a damn about fairness! He treats you like crap all the time, so just enjoy his strokes! ...No, it's wrong. Very, very wrong! _

Molly won the argument with herself and wanted to point out to Sherlock what he was doing when suddenly his phone went off. It was still in his coat which was buried under him and he started shifting under her. She crawled back on the seat, realizing too late that she sat on his coat.

„Move out of the way, Molly."

Molly tried her best, but it was just too crowded in the cab.

„I can't:"

„Move, woman" Sherlock commanded impatiently. He grabbed her, shifted her around while he tried to get his coat out from underneath them. She bumped her head against the roof and her elbow slammed into his side. It was all a big mess. Molly had no idea how it happened, but in the end she was sitting on his lap again. Only difference: Now she stradled him.

While she was still in shock, Sherlock got hold of his phone and answered it. He was talking casually to Lestrade about the earlier solved case while Molly's mind and body were in uproar. Sherlock had his arm locked around her waist again, pulling her pelvis down on his. She could feel him.

_Oh my God! He's getting hard!_

Molly stared into his beautiful blue-green eyes while she felt how his length got harder with every second until it was firmly pressed against her heat. Molly couldn't suppress the high pitched gasp that escaped her lips. Sherlock glanced into her eyes for a second before he said to Lestrade:  
„Gotta go. Call me back tomorrow." And he hung up.

He let his arm sink, his gaze still fixed on her. They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, both frozen in place.

Then she saw a flicker in his eyes and gasped again.

„What are you doing?" Molly asked, confused.

„I'm not doing anything", he replied, his voice just as low as hers.

Molly knew that he was lying.

„You know exactly what you're doing" she gasped in shock and confusion.

Sherlock didn't answer. He didn't have to. She could read him better than anyone else. She didn't understand why he had done it, but she knew now that it was his doing her ending up in this position. And his manhood was hard...

„Let go of me", Molly whispered. His grip tightened. He didn't want her to get off his lap, she realized.

„I need to move" she whispered again, looking deeply into his eyes. She wasn't scared anymore. She was beyond being shy. She was too aroused. Her sex was hot, throbbing and moist.

She reached up, laid her arms around his shoulders and did what she had wanted to do since the first time she met him: She let her fingers wander into his hair, gently gripping it. It was silky and smooth, a splendid feeling. When she pulled at his hair, tilting his head back so he would look at her, Sherlock let go of her waist. Without hesitation her hips started rocking in a slow rhythm. She bit her lip as she felt his length through her briefs and his thin trousers. She stroked her sex over his shaft again and again. It felt like heaven. Molly closed her eyes and sped up her pace. She pressed against him a little harder until his tip poked her clit. She rocked against it needily, suppressing the moans that wanted to get out.

She didn't dare to open her eyes, being afraid of his glare. Molly tried very hard to only focus on the feeling of his cock and block out every other thought about what she was actually doing. She was dry-humping Sherlock Holmes, for heaven's sake!

Then she heard it. It was low, but she heard it. Sherlock gasped. Her eyes snapped open. His gaze was locked on her. Molly stopped moving. She was too amazed by his face. His lids half-closed, pupils dilated, only a thin blue ring left, lips slightly parted, her fingers buried deep in his hair. .Sexy.

„Sherlock", she whispered hoarsly.

He closed his eyes at this and she felt his fingers dig into her buttcheeks. Biting his lower lip, he made her hips move again. Molly whimpered and she moved her hips on her own behalf, taking control again. It was obvious he wanted her to move faster, but she didn't. A little smirk appeared on her lips and Molly pulled on his hair to make him look at her. He opened his eyes again and Molly quivered. They never broke eye-contact while Molly was riding him. At first slowly, savouring, totally in control. Then, with her arousal building up into a torturing tension, Molly's rhythm sped up and became urgent. She was close.

Sherlock gasped again as he saw how her mouth formed into an 'O' and she squeezed her eyes shut while she came, jerking on top of him. She grinded at him painfully and with a low moan he gripped her hips to still them.

While Molly fought hard to stop the shivering and to slow down her heartbeat, she heard him breathe hard, feeling it on her cheek. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes.

_Better to face the demon right away._

He was still looking at her, his eyes still full of desire. There was no jugdement, no anger. Just pure lust. Sherlock looked so adorable, so sexy, that she couldn't help but run her fingers through his hair tenderly. He was desperate. He tried to hide it, but the burning in his eyes gave him away. And his lips were trembling. In a way, she really pitied him. All those years fighting to suppress his most basic instincts.

_But you didn't win, did you? In the end, you're still just a man..._

The cab came to a halt. It took both passengers a second to notice. Then it hit Molly what they had just done right in front of the cabbies eyes...sort of, an blushed furiously. Her mousy self came back to the surface and she stammered something incoherent, climbing off Sherlock's lap and practically jumping out of the cab. She slammed the door shut and took a deep breath before running her hands through her hair.

„That did just NOT happen. I just didn't get off by dry-humping Sherlock Holmes."

„In fact you did."

Molly jumped with a scream and whirled around.

„Sherlock!"

He was standing by the cab and turned to the cabbie.

„Thanks, Mario. Send Angelo my best."

„Of course, Sherlock. Have a good night", Mario said and winked at Molly before driving off.

„What...Why...How...?"

„You're doing it again" he said dryly and rolled his eyes.

She gestured into the direction where the cab had gone and then back to him, opening and closing her mouth.

„Did you...Did you plan this to happen?"

Sherlock just smirked. He actually dared to smirk!

„Wh...I mean...Why? In God's name, why?"

Sherlock closed the distance between them and looked down at her.

„I need release, Molly. Do you rather want me to go find another woman for this purpose?"

Molly looked up. All she could do was gape at him.

What on earth should she reply to that? Of course she didn't!

„Why me?" she finally managed to ask.

„You're the logical choice. We know each other well enough. I trust you not to go around and brag about it. And we're attracted to each other."

„Are we?"

Sherlock just cocked an eyebrow at her, then rolled his eyes, slung his arm around her face and crushed her against his body. His still hard cock poked into her belly.

„Don't play hard to get, Molly. I know you want me."

His tone was so arrogant, his raised eyebrow made her so angry that she finally mastered the strength to talk back to him:  
„I just had you...sort of."

There it was. Insecurity. It washed over his face and the cocky eyebrow fell back into his usual position. The look on his face was priceless and Molly heard applause inside her head.

But then Sherlock's expression became stern and determined and he lowered his head to press his lips on hers for a passionate, needy kiss.

The brown-haired pathologist felt his soft lips on hers and automatically opened her mouth to great his tongue with her own. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. His arms were around her, his hands explored her back, her sides and her buttcheeks and set her skin on fire.

When they broke apart, both of them were panting.

„Tell me that you want me", Sherlock whispered in a low voice which aroused Molly to no end.

Her hands roamed over his shoulders before they slipped under his coat to roam over his hard chest.

„Never. You're cocky enough as it is."

He grinned at that and pulled her lower half against his so she could feel his hardness again.

His blue eyes bored into her brown ones before he nibbled playfully at her earlobe.

„Don't make me beg, Molly."

She shivered as his lips brushed over her ear, his deep baritone voice made her heat throb in anticipation.

„I want you...I need you."

She closed her eyes and gasped. Those words, whispered in this voice, whispered from this man, almost made her come again.

Finally, Molly let out a breath in surrender, took him by the hand and led him all the way up to her flat.

In the end, she was just a woman. And if Sherlock Holmes wanted to give into his human nature, she wanted to be a part of this.

~oOOo~

A/N 2: What do you think? Should I leave it at that? I kind of like it how it is...Let me know! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sooo, here we go! Decided to write a follow-up after all those lovely comments. A warm and heartfelt thank you to everyone who reviewed: Sherlockian082994, Rocking the redhead, AnnMore, maharet97, DoctorWTF, Faye Kinitt, Mione W.G, Zora Arian, Anniefoefannie, Empress of Verace, abbyroxs100, Adi Who is Also Mou, , angelirish21, MuteBanana, whytejigsaw, Cordelia123456, Sherloky, kalixrhine, JennoftheGlenn, SpencerReidFan89, MizJoely and Guests.  
I really hope you like this. Let me know. :)

~oOOo~

As soon as Molly closed the door to her flat, she was being pressed against it. Sherlock's warm lips took possession of hers and a shiver ran up and down her spine while his leg parted her thighs and pressed against her heat in a teasing way. The desperate detective had already shrug off his coat and his suit jacket and was now opening the buttons of his white shirt while Molly still had a hard time to realize that this was really happening. For almost a minute she couldn't do anything more but to return his delicious kiss, stroke his tongue with her own, teasing it, luring it into her mouth. Her hands were pressed flatly against the cold wood of the door. Molly was afraid. Afraid that if she would reach out, he would disappear.

"Touch me", Sherlock finally commanded in a low, almost desperate purr before he laid his arms around her small frame to pull her against his now bare chest.

Molly gasped at the full body contact. She felt the heat of his upper body through her blouse which Sherlock was pulling roughly out of her skirt at the moment. It was all too much. It was too fast for her mind to follow.

"Sherlock…" she breathed hoarsly, her arms still hanging limbly at her sides. She didn't dare to touch him.

His only response was the whispering of her name into her ear, which sent a jolt directly in between her thighs. Her sex was hot and wet and throbbing.

"Please…Sherlock…", her plead was interrupted as his long, slender fingers touched the sensitive skin of her back, fumbling for the zip of her skirt and she gasped again, "…stop!"

The man in question froze immediately. His lips, which had been sucking at her throat, let go of her skin with a slurpy sound and he raised his head to look down on her.

Molly shuddered as she saw the lust in his ocean colored eyes and the pink color on his cheeks. That man was so damn sexy, just looking at him flooded her body with arousal.

"What is it?"

She blushed as she heard his irritated and somewhat impatient sounding voice.

"I…I just need a second to clear my head."

"I don't understand."

She cleared her throat and stepped out of his embrace. She felt cold without his body against her, but just for a second. With the new distance between them she could look at his lean, tight chest and nicely defined arms and shoulders.

_Oh dear Lord, please help me._

His sight did nothing to help her with her state, so after one last hungry look at the beautiful man in front of her she turned around and walked into the kitchen. She only switched on the light of her exhaust hood.

"How about some coffee?" she shouted out and turned her head just to find him standing right behind her, his hands already placed on her hips again. He bent forward to nuzzle her neck with his wonderful mouth and tongue and Molly couldn't help but rest her head against his shoulder and close her eyes for a moment.

"Tell me you want me", he whispered into her ear in that sexy purr while his fingers started to unbutton her blouse.

"Never", she managed to whisper back and couldn't help but smile as she heard him chuckle.

"You will say it sooner or later" he grinned and Molly felt cool air hit her chest as Sherlock brushed her blouse to the side.

"Hm. Didn't think you were a girl with a taste of such naughty underwear", Sherlock whispered into her ear. Only with his fingertips did he brush over her dark red lace bra, hardly touching the hardened nipples under the delicate fabric. Still, it was enough to make the small woman moan. She leaned into his touch and Sherlock continued to tease her nipples with his thumbs. Little gasps escaped Molly's lips and her arms moved upwards. She let her fingers slide into his silky curls and she turned her head to lick and suck at his neck.

Sherlock pressed his hips against hers, gently pushing her against the kitchen counter. His stiffened manhood rubbed her buttcheek lazily and automatically Molly leaned into the touch.

A low growl escaped Sherlock and his big hands covered her whole breasts, squeezing and massaging them. He bent his head and captured her lips for another passionate kiss.

Molly was drowning. Drowning in Sherlock Holmes. The sweetest of deaths awaited her. She couldn't breathe anything but his scent, felt nothing but his strong, hot body, setting her own on fire. It was tingling. Never had the touch of a hand felt so intense on her skin. Sherlock's hand was wandering down her belly and his fingers slipped under the waistband of her skirt. Instinctively, Molly pressed her bum harder against Sherlock's front. He massaged Molly's left breast a little harder while the fingers of his right hand wandered over her panties…and lower.

Molly moaned loudly into Sherlock's mouth as she felt his fingers on her most private part. The sane part of her felt like an idiot, the lust-clouded part of her didn't give a damn.

Sherlock broke the kiss and looked down on her.

"Your panties are already soaked through…", he whispered teasingly and to proof his statement his fingers pressed against her wet briefs.

Molly gasped and bit her lip. When she realized that he actually expected a reply to that, she had to clear her throat several times to be able to speak.

"Well…I already came once, so…"

It felt very weird to talk to Sherlock about this, even with his hands on her breast and on her heat.

"Ah, I see. Female ejaculation. I heard of that, but never witnessed it personally."

Something lit up in his eyes and Molly feared the worst. This fear increased as he let go of her and sat down at the small kitchen table. She couldn't keep her eyes of his pale skin and the nicely defined upper body while he moved.

They looked at each other for a few rapid heartbeats before Sherlock made an inviting gesture towards the kitchen table. Molly's mind couldn't process what he meant her to do. Sherlock understood and smirked.

"Lay down on the table, Molly."

Molly looked at the clean surface of her light blue kitchen table. Then she looked back at Sherlock.

"Why?"

Normally, Sherlock would impatiently roll his eyes at that point. But to Molly's surprise he just chuckled.

"I want to taste you."

_Oh dear God! I'm going to faint!_

Molly grabbed the kitchen counter for support. Her knees felt very, very weak. This was all so surreal. Sherlock sitting in her chair, telling her something like this in a casual tone. How many times did she dream of this to happen? How often did she wake up in the middle of the night, shaken out of sleep by an orgasm caused by one of those dirty dreams she had about them having sex? Way too often for a sane person, she thought.

"Don't let me wait, Molly. Or do you want me to come and get you?"

The look and the smirk he gave her made her shiver. When her body still refused to move, Sherlock raised and strolled over to her, lifting her up in his arms in an elegant, fluent movement. Automatically, Molly wrapped her arms around his neck while she looked up at him. Her fingers played with one of the locks in his neck.

"Or don't you like this to be done to you?" he asked.

"No. I mean yes. I like it. Love it, actually…", Molly mumbled and fixed her eyes on his long throat, just so she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes.

"So why do you hesitate? Don't you want me to do it?"

"You really don't have to…", she whispered and fought her cheeks to blush.

"Like I said: I want to taste you."

"Dear Lord…", Molly breathed and buried her head at his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"This is all too much, Sherlock! I…Two hours ago you barely acknowledged my existence and now you're standing in my kitchen without your shirt on, carrying me in your arms and saying and _doing_ all those things…"

"So?"

"Well, I…where did this come from? Why now? This is totally out of the blue!"

"You're wearing a skirt. I find it very attractive on you."

Molly gaped at him for a second.

"I've worn skirts before. I actually bought an overprized dress for you to that bloody Christmas Party you were having."

"I liked you in that, too."

Molly's heart bounced against her ribs.

"You did?" she asked in a low voice.

"Of course."

"You didn't seem to like it."

Sherlock shifted her in his arms. He was still carrying her like she weighed nothing.

"I had other things on my mind. And I didn't want to get aroused in front of our friends…and John's girlfriend of the day."

Molly snuggled a little closer to him.

"Did you know I bought it for you?"

He looked down at her for a moment. His eyes roamed over her face and lingered on her lips.

"No. I thought you bought it for another man. The same one I thought you wrapped that present for…"

His voice trailed off and Molly let her fingers slide into his curls.

"Were you jealous?"

Sherlock huffed at that.

"I'm never jealous."

Molly grinned. She could see right through him. He noticed her grin and glared at her, but she ignored it and leaned in closer.

"You've ruined me for other men. It's you or no one, Sherlock."

He checked if she was mocking him, so she gave him a heartfelt smile.

"Well…", he cleared his throat and pulled her tight against his body, "…if this is the case, I don't want to be responsible for you ending up as an old spinster."

This time, Molly responded to his kiss with the same passion in which he initiated it. She didn't object when he laid her down on the table, not breaking the kiss. She spread her legs willingly and wrapped them around him, followed by her arms, moaning as she felt his hot skin under her fingers. Her hands roamed over his back, exploring the soft skin, gently massaging the muscles underneath.  
Sherlock got more eager with every minute that passed by. Still kissing her deeply, his hands slipped under her skirt hastily, fumbling for her briefs. He lifted her butt with one hand and pulled down her panties, breaking the kiss and stepping back so Molly could close her thighs.

Finally, Sherlock held her red panties up like a trophy, giving her a self-secure smirk before tossing it on the floor. Molly giggled as he grabbed her by the waist and moved her around on the table until she was in the right position. He sat down on the chair again, kissing her knee.

"Spread your legs, Molly", he purred again, nibbling at her skin and looking up at her hungrily. Molly bit her lower lip as she slowly opened up for him, feeling a little self-conscious for a second when he looked directly at her. Like if he had noticed, he raised his eyes to her and smiled while he leaned forward, pressing a hot kiss on her mons veneris. Molly's pelvis twitched and she gasped.  
"Sherlock", she breathed while his arms snaked under her thighs to lift her legs, pulling her even closer. She felt his hot breath on her wet folds, his hands roamed over her belly and her breasts.  
"Molly", she heard him whisper. And then her brain exploded.

Her upper body jerked up and Molly moaned loudly as she felt the tongue of her consulting detective dipping into her hot folds, curiously exploring her secret depths.  
"Delicious", Sherlock whispered hoarsly before his tongue started circling around her clit.  
"Oh God", was Molly's only comment while her hips jerked up and her fingers moved into his full hair. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy this fantastic moment, moaning his name over and over again until her brain was turned into pudding by his tongue.  
When Sherlock gently inserted two long, slender fingers into her depths, Molly couldn't take it anymore.  
"Sherlock...oh dear...I'm cumming."  
"Mhmm", Sherlock murmured and let his tongue eagerly flick over her clit.  
"No. Sherlock, please. I don't want to..."  
"Oh, but you will...for me."  
He looked at her from his position and their eyes locked. Molly saw the fire in his marvellous eyes and with one last, savouring stroke of his tongue and a movement of his amazing fingers, Sherlock pushed Molly over the cliff of sanity and into the abyss of mind clearing bliss.  
Sherlock held her shaking body and moaned as her juices filled his mouth. His hands gently massaged her breasts and he teased her with a few more strokes of his tongue until she was begging for mercy. She pulled at his hair and Sherlock chuckled before he placed a kiss on her over sensitive sex and leaned back.  
"Thank you", Molly breathed and made a noise of pleasure as the last waves of her orgasm rolled through her body.  
"It was my pleasure" he replied, smiling and standing up.  
Molly could see the big bulge in his trousers and her heart beat faster.  
"Do you need time to calm down?" he asked while his hands stroked up and down her bare thighs.  
Molly shook her head, her heart still beating fast. She lifted herself from the table and directly went for his pants while she captured his lips. She tasted herself on them and his tongue while she unbottoned his trousers. When she reached down and wrapped her fingers around his rock hard cock, both of them moaned.  
Sherlock wrapped his arms around her possessively and pulled her close.  
"Tell me you want me", he demanded again and his sexy hoarse voice made her shiver.  
_Oh, what the heck!_  
"I want you, Sherlock", Molly breathed and was rewarded with a sly smile. To punish him for this, her grip around him tightened. His eyes hurried down and back again.  
"Hm...I see I am at disadvantage here."  
Molly grinned.  
"Brilliant deduction, Mr. Holmes."  
He hummed at that and pulled off her blouse before he fumbled with the clasp of her bra. While he did that, Molly continued to stroke him, never breaking eye contact.  
As soon as her bra landed on the floor, Sherlock pushed her back on the kitchen table, towering over her.  
"I want you, Molly", he breathed, looking down on her, his eyes blazing with lust.  
"You always had me, Sherlock", Molly whispered and smiled. He returned this smile before he reached down between their bodies, placing his throbbing manhood against her entrance.  
He kissed her while he united them, suffocating Molly's moan. After all those years, she finally felt him inside her. It was beyond words. A dream come true.  
The kitchen table scratched over the tiled floor as Sherlock started rocking, pushing himself into her depths over and over again with slow but powerful thrusts. Molly wrapped her legs around him and Sherlock grapped her thigh, pulling it towards him so she would open up more. They found their rhythm and growls, gasps and moans filled the kitchen.

Sherlock had been aroused for a while now and it didn't take long for his orgasm to boil up inside him.  
"Am I assuming correctly that your still on the pill?"  
Molly couldn't help but chuckle at his posh way to speak, even now, buried deep inside her, fucking her.  
"Indeed I am", she replied grinning and Sherlock moaned into her ear, obviously very pleased by that answer for he thrusted into her even faster.  
He called out her name as he came, spilling himself inside of her. Another few hard thrusts which made Molly gasp, then he broke down on top of her, his head buried at her neck and his hot, quick breath hitting her sensitive skin.  
Molly closed her eyes, having the biggest smile on her face, and gently stroke his back and let her fingernails gently scratch over his skull. She wanted to laugh, to run out on the street and yelling that she just had sex with bloody Sherlock Holmes. But this wasn't probably the right time, she thought. Better do it after he left.  
"Well, this was a rather pleasing start. Don't you think?"  
"Start?" Molly asked surprised.  
Sherlock lifted his head and looked down on her, a crooked smile on his face.  
"You didn't think this was it, did you? I'm still hungry. I'm gonna need you the whole day."  
To prove his statement, he leaned forward and started nibbling at her shoulders and neck. Molly had a hard time to focus.  
"And then what? Will we go back to being...whatever the heck we were?"  
"Is this what you want?"  
Sherlock looked down on her again, his face wearing a serious expression.  
"Hell, no! Of course it's not what I want, you idiot! You know damn well what I want. But what do you want?"  
_Did I just call him an idiot? Guess so. But he's inside me, for heaven's sake! I have every right to say that!  
_To her surprise, Sherlock chuckled and bent down again to press a tender kiss on her lips.  
"I want to have sex with you in your bed, pretend that we are one of those normal couples."  
_There the overies went 'bye-bye'. Did he just say couple?_  
"Did you say couple?" she managed to ask aloud.  
"Yes. Does that freak you out, Molly Hooper?" he grinned and rested his head on his hand.  
It was unbelievable how relaxed he was about all of this and Molly doubted that he actually understood what he was saying. Some people needed a smoke after sex, maybe this was Sherlock's thing.  
"Let me get this straight. You want to be with me, not only for sex but for...sentiment? Do you really want to be my _boyfriend_? Do you know what it means?"  
Finally, Molly found a way to make Sherlock roll his eyes.  
"Yes, Molly, I know what that means. I'm not a five-year-old who wants to play 'house' for an hour. I know it means to be good to you, to take care of you, to be responsible and all that stuff. I am able to do all this. The more important question is, are you willing to put up with me? You know I'm not always a pleasure to be around."  
Molly laughed at that, a joy filling her heart that felt like it would make it burst.  
"Now you're just being modest. You can be quite a pain in the arse, Mister."  
Sherlock furrowed his brows at this and Molly let her fingers wander in his hair.

"I have been putting up with you for years, so I don't know why I shouldn't be able to continue. Especially if there will be shagging", Molly giggled and brought back the smirk on Sherlock's face.  
"Oh, I'm hoping for a lot of that, myself", he chuckled and lifted himself off the table, taking her with him.  
With that cleared up, Molly's _boyfriend_ carried her into her bedroom, throwing her down on the bed and dipping right in after her.

Toby the cat, who had been forced to witness the mating in the kitchen, was positively annoyed by the unhuman sounds and laughter that would come out of that room for the next couple of hours.


End file.
